Not Too Fast
by keliathewolf
Summary: She's pregnant, he's the father. Give it a shot. It's not too rushed, and I tried to stick to the characters.Give it a shot. Also invloves the case they are working on. Young man murdered. Theories? ON HIATUS
1. With Eyes Wide Open

**Oh, god, I'm soooooo obsessed with Castle and Beckett right now! And since there aren't many good "oh-my-god-beckett-is-pregnant-of-castle" stories, I figured I would do one myself!**

**Now, it's not perfect, not even near to it but it's my take on trying to make this believable and stick to characters and also make this sweet.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and please correct any grammar or incorrect facts.**

_**Chapter 1: One night stand**_

It had only happened once in her life. After the "Nikki fan" case, in his apartment. Just one night, which she still kind of regretted. She actually slept with him, regardless of the enormous amount of times she had turned him down.

They never talked about it. They just pretended it had never happened, and continued with their partnership, teasing, bickering. No one knew about it, not even Lanie.

Kate Beckett, workaholic detective, hopelessly and secretly in love with Richard Castle, walked into the bullpen in the morning and smiled at Esposito, who was finishing closing a case.

"What's up, Beckett?" said Ryan, from his desk.

"Not much" She shrugged. "Any new cases?"

"Not really… Hey, where's Castle?" She smiled at the two men who had already accepted Castle as their own brother.

She was about to answer when someone tapped her right shoulder. She turned to see no one and spun completely to face Castle who had been on the other side all that time.

"Morning Beckett!" He greeted and handed her her coffee, whilst she glared at him.

"Hey Castle" She finally greeted him and he smiled his boyish smile.

At that point, her phone rung and she picked it up.

"Beckett" She said to the phone and whoever was on the other side of the line.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He smiled when she greeted him and his heart began to beat faster. Oh, god, how he wished she was officially his; yes, because to him, she already was.

Then her phone rung and she picked it up, barking "Beckett" to whoever was calling. Ryan called him and he moved closer to the boys.

"So, are you planning on telling her?" Esposito asked, half joking half warning Castle. "We will kill you if you hurt her"

"I don't doubt that" replied Castle, serious "I just can't find the courage to tell her; believe me, the love is there"

Ryan sighed. He didn't like to be left out of a conversation and decided to say something.

"Man, just tell her already." Both Castle and Esposito raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do know that is _Beckett_ we're talking about, she'll never take it good. She has too many defenses" Esposito stated.

"Ok, ok, guys, I get what you are trying to do. But I'm the one who is supposed to man up and tell her how I feel" Castle chuckled darkly.

"Tell who how you feel?" An amused voice asked, from behind them.

****

"Ok, ok, guys, I get what you are trying to do. But I'm the one who is supposed to man up and tell her how I feel" She heard Castle chuckle darkly.

_Please, let it be me._ A small voice in the back of her head pleaded. _Don't be pathetic._ She replied to the voice. Oh, great, now she was talking to voices. Just perfect.

"Tell who how you feel?" She joked and he jumped in surprise, before hesitating and smiling.

"The bar woman. I need to tell her that I hate her Martinis" She rolled her eyes. Sure, so Castle.

"Good luck" She laughed and then got serious again. "We got called in. Murder."

Esposito and Ryan went to pick their guns whilst Castle and Beckett were already heading to the crime scene.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What do you got, Lanie?" Beckett asked the M.E, who was kneeled by a guy lying on the floor. The woman – Lanie Parish – looked up and frowned.

"I'm actually doing fine, what about you?" She replied, sarcastically. Castle let out a chuckle.

"Hey, Lanie" Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey girl. What I have is a dead body. Male, early twenty's, worked on a shop" Lanie pointed at the guy that was lying on the floor, wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. His hair was black.

"Cause of death?" Beckett asked, scribbling in her notebook. Castle looked at Lanie, his attention fully on the case. He loved this.

"He was shot. Twice. Once in the leg and the other on the heart."

"Looks like the killer was insecure. Maybe the shot on the leg was only to warn him." Castle tried "But our guys doesn't give up, gets our killer on his nerves and the killer shots him on the heart" Beckett nodded thoughtfully. Then she glances at the dead body and her breath got caught on her throat as she covered her mouth with her hand and ran for a bathroom.

Luckily, there was a restaurant nearby and she didn't throw up on the street, which she was grateful for. It would have been embarrassing to have Castle watch her puke. She washed her mouth and exited the bathroom, surprised to find Castle there, scrutinizing her with concern.

"Are…" His throat got dry and he restarted "Are you ok?"

"I- I guess" Kate answered, uncertain. That had never happened before – her throwing up at the sight of a dead body.

"What happened? You never got this upset about a body. Someone you knew?" Castle asked as they walked back to the spot where Lanie was standing – away from the dead body.

"No. Never saw him" She answered and then reached Lanie, who pulled Beckett into a hug.

"Are you ok, girl?" She asked, still strongly surprised. Kate Beckett was the strongest person she knew. This wasn't like her at all.

Meanwhile, Esposito and Ryan exited their car and walked up to them with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh… Lanie, the dead body is over there…" Ryan pointed to the young man lying on the floor, a few feet away from them. The M.E glared at him.

"You think I don't know? Something happened" This caught the two recently arrived detectives out off guard. What could have happened if they were all standing there talking?

"What?" Esposito inquired.

"Beckett threw up as she saw the body" Castle explained and Kate rolled her eyes. She was just a little sick, nothing else.

"Really?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really, now, if we could just get back to the dead guy…" Kate tried, but Esposito interrupted her.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked, glaring daggers at Castle, like if he thought that the writer was somehow connected to this.

"Perfectly fine, contrary to the guy who was murdered, guys!" She stated, mentioning them to inform her of the victim's identity. Of course, they all ignored her.

"Maybe you should go home and rest" Lanie suggested and Castle firmly nodded.

"Common, KB, I'll drive you home" He said and she sighed in exasperation. She was ok, now, so why worry?

"Look, Castle, I appreciate your concern, but I'm perfectly fine. I'm ok, now" She explained, with a soft tone of voice. After all, he was concerned and that alone was something.

They all eyed her with suspicion, but consented in letting her get back to the body. Well, it didn't go that well, because as soon as she laid the eyes on all that blood, she had to run to the bathroom again. What was wrong with her? She thought as she walked back to Castle's side, her hand clutching her stomach firmly.

"Ok, that's enough. You're going home" Castle decided and he wasn't about to give up, so she just shrugged and consented on letting him drive her home.

The ride was quiet, both in their own little worlds.

**Castle **

Kate Beckett was never sick. Why now? And she was puking over a _dead body!_ Something she constantly worked with. Something was wrong. He wondered what it was…

**Beckett**

Her stomach was feeling weird, flipping and making her want to vomit. That was weird. Her mind wandered to the day before, wondering if it had been something she had ate. Everything seemed to be fine. Then what was making her feel this way?

They arrived at Castle's loft and got into the house, being greeted by Alexis.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, smiling "What are you doing here?" She then noticed Kate Beckett standing in Castle's side, clutching her stomach with both hands.

"Hello Detective Beckett. Bathroom is over there if you need" She pointed towards a door, while Kate nodded thankfully and ran to lean over the toilet.

When she was gone, Alexis turned to her dad.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, concerned, but her dad only shook his head.

"We don't know yet. It's just some cold, don't worry. She felt sick when she saw a dead body" he explained.

"Who felt sick upon seeing a dead body?" Martha asked entering the living room. Castle pointed towards the bathroom.

"Beckett" He said and Martha looked shocked.

"But she never gets sick!"

"I know, Mother, I know"

**Small chapter, there will be more, tell me what you think. Here we got to see a little morning sickness… whoops, I wasn't supposed to say this. Lol. We also get to see a bit of every character.**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Big News

**Hey! I know it's been a while; I just wanted to thank you for understanding and for reviewing. Ok, who saw episode 13 – Knockdown? Wasn't the kiss great? EEEEEEEK, I practically jumped out the window when I saw it! So, give me your opinion on the kiss. Did you think it made them closer? Did it open a door to the possibility of a relationship? Tell me everything!**

**I don't own Castle, ABC does!**

_**Chapter 2: Big News**_

That was definitively the worst day ever in Kate Beckett's opinion. She kept throwing up until middle afternoon and then she got so sleepy that she fell asleep on Castle's couch. She was now awake in his bed, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" She said. Castle stepped inside the room and closed the door. He moved closer to her and sat on the bed. She scooted closer to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked while resting his hand on her forehead checking the temperature. She nodded absentmindly. She was more focused on his warm touch than her health at the moment. How pathetic...

"I'm fine. I just don't know what happened!" She breathed and leaned in to his touch. His eyes were all worried and he was frowning. She gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor" He suggested, removing his hand. She restrained herself from whimpering at the loss of contact as she tensed from his words.

"I don't want to go to a doctor, I'm fine" She snapped and then said in a softer voice "It's just that" She stopped suddenly.

"Just what, KB?" Castle asked concerned.

"Nothing, you'll laugh" She said stubbornly. He sighed and slightly touched her cheek.

"Tell me"

"I'm afraid of hospitals" She whispered so softly that she was afraid that Castle hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" He was confused. Why couldn't she speak louder?

"I'm afraid of hospitals" All of a sudden she felt this need to cry. She started crying and he looked panicked. Castle moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong? Talk to me Kate" He said. She kept crying into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind and finally she pulled apart.

"Please don't make me go to a hospital" She cried. He was at a loss of words. Kate Beckett was crying her eyes out in front of him! Making a decision, his grip on her tightened.

"I'm going to call a doctor to see you here" He said and kissed her forehead. When he was standing up, she gripped his arm.

"Don't leave me" She pleaded even though she had no idea what had gotten into her. He stared at her for a second and then nodded and sat back down. Her arms were instantly around him.

Careful not to scare this obviously weak Kate Beckett, Castle dialed his personal doctor's number into the phone and pressed 'call'.

"_Doctor Randy's office here"_

"Hi, this is Richard Castle and I was wondering if Doctor Randy could make a home consult?"

"_Sure, let me check...Yes, that would be possible. When would you like him to stop by?"_

"Now would be great if you could do me that favor"

"_Ok... He will be on his way in a few minutes and should arrive at your house in about twenty minutes"_

"Thank you. Goodbye"

"_Have a nice weekend Mr. Castle"_ And the line went dead.

* * *

"The doctor is coming" He announced to Kate. To his surprise, she was asleep. _God, what his wrong with her? Please let it not be bad..._ He thought to himself as he covered her with the covers and left the room quietly.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Randy arrived.

"Hello Mr. Castle" Castle let him in and took his jacket.

"Hello Mr. Edison" Castle greeted while leading him upstairs.

"So, what is the problem?"

"I don't know. My friend Kate is a detective who has seen loads of dead bodies, but today she threw up when she saw one. And after I brought her home and gave her some coffee she threw up again. Then she got really sleepy – and trusts me, Kate is the most awake person you will ever meet – and she fell asleep."

Doctor Randy Edison nodded thoughtfully while Castle was standing in front of a room's door.

"After that she got really emotional and started crying and I've never seen her cry. I know that she only cries when alone" His voice broke near the end. Dr. Edison nodded and then entered the room.

Castle softly woke Kate up and told her the doctor was there. She groaned and then blinked.

Dr. Edison shooed Castle away and closed the door to examine her privately. Castle agreed – he didn't want to invade her privacy. Twenty minutes (and several coffees) later, Randy Edison came out of her (actually Castle's) room and smiled at Castle.

"Is she ok? What is wrong with her?" Castle kept showering the doctor with questions. Dr. Edison smiled again.

"I think it's better if she tells you. After all..." And with that he left. Castle was confused. Why couldn't the doctor tell him?_ What if it's cancer? But cancer wouldn't have these symptoms... _

_

* * *

_

He nearly ran to Beckett's room and threw the door open. Kate was sitting on is bed staring at her stomach.

"Beckett, are you ok?" He ran to her and sat down beside her. She turned her stare to him and started to tear up.

"Oh Rick" That caught him off guard as she never called him Rick. She threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a giant hug. He was startled but hugged her back.

"Don't worry; you don't have to do anything I'll take care of everything. You really don't need to be a part of this, just go on with your life, I'll be fine..." She continued ranting. He was stunned. _What the hell?_

"Whoa, slow down Kate. Tell me what happened" She refused to look him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant"

Silence.

"You're _what?_" Was all he could choke out.

"I'm pregnant. But don't worry"

"Is it... Is it mine?" He cut her off.

"Yes" Next thing she knew, he had his arms around her and was crushing her in a hug without touching the stomach, of course.

"I'm so happy" He breathed, smiling nervously.

"About what Castle?" She snapped and then swallowed in remorse. "I'm sorry. The Doctor said it was the hormones"

Castle shifted uncomfortably.

"Kate, I would love if you let me take care of this kid with you. I want to say that I love you. Because I do. Kate, I love you" He finished, holding her hand. She stared at him. That she smiled hesitantly.

"I... I love you too" Castle's lips claimed hers and everything was ok.

**Rushed, I know... I just wanted this to happen. Don't worry, Kate won't be kicking Castle's ass... yet ;) I need names, people. For the baby, I mean. And review! REVIEW AND SUGGEST A NAME!**


	3. Emotions

**Hey guys! I just felt inspired and started typing! All of your suggestions have been really helpful and I want them to keep coming! You still have a few chapters to vote for a name before I make my mind up... For now I'm thinking of a boy, maybe Adrian (Ivashkov... no just kidding... Vampire Academy anyone?)... **

**Hum mm... Adrian Alexander Castle... Don't know, give me ideas! Present me your own made up names!**

**I don't own Caste, ABC does**

_**Chapter 3: Emotions**_

**Castle's PoV**

Wow. I'm going to be a father. Again. Kate is pregnant with MY kid! I'm so happy that I'm going to burst! I was sitting on the couch with my arm wrapped around Kate as she zapped through the TV channels. She finally found one she liked and relaxed in my arms. Things have been... awkward since the whole _I love you_ thing. She just isn't the same.

I sighed.

"Ok Kate, tell me what's wrong" I demanded. She glared at me.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Well, apparently something is because you refuse to look me in the eyes and when I suggest something you just go along with it like I'm forcing you..." I listed the things she had been doing. She frowned.

"When I tried to touch your belly this morning you jumped away and hid in the bathroom for two hours... I tell you that I love you almost every minute but you never said it back since yesterday" I stared at her trying to make her tell me the truth. She avoided my stare and stood up.

"I haven't seen Alexis since yesterday" She said, obviously trying to change the subject. I shrugged.

"She went to spend some time at Ashley's house. Don't change the subject" Her eyes lit up with anger.

"Why do you care? Just let me watch the stupid movie" She nearly yelled. I got up too, angered.

"You want to watch a movie? Fine. Watch it. You can watch a thousand movies for all that I care. But I care. And I care because I love you. _I fucking love you!_" I hissed and then took a deep breath. When I looked back at her she had tears in her eyes. I felt bad for hurting her and so I moved closer and embraced her.

She started to sob into my shirt. I tightened my grip on her and she held on to me for dear life.

"I'm sorry Rick" She sobbed "It's just these damn hormones! I don't even want to be crying right now. I should be kicking your ass!" I had to smile at that.

"You want to know what's wrong, so I'll tell you. I'm wrong. I'm all wrong. I love you and... It's weird. I don't know how to act anymore. You have that effect in me. You make me spill my life story for you and cry on your shoulder and no one has ever been able to do that."

"I can't look you in the eyes because I know I'll lose whatever strength I have left. I just do whatever you want to do because I'm scared that you'll leave me. You don't have to be stuck with me and the baby even though you would be an ass if you didn't. You don't have to and yet you stay and help me."

I tried to interrupt her but she would have none of it.

"I ran from you because I thought that as soon as this baby became real to you, you would tell me that you didn't want it or that it was all a mistake. I never answer you back because it's all too damn difficult to process. I've always wanted to be a mother and I'm freaking scared because this is not the way I wished it was. I always dreamt of a real relationship and _then_ a baby" She was hysteric. I hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I know how this affects you. You are used to be a badass detective and now you're just like _every_ other pregnant woman" She punched me playfully, her outburst completely forgotten. I was still thinking of what she had said earlier. She wanted a real relationship? I could try that.

"So, I was thinking... Would you agree to be my girlfriend?" I asked while smirking down at her. She bit her lip nervously and I could feel doubt clouding her eyes.

"Again, you don't have to... you know, stay with me if you don't want to..." I sighed and kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled nervously and I kissed her lips.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

"Yes" I smiled and kissed her again. I hesitantly put my hand on her belly. There was a slight bump. It was adorable. She smiled and then... someone knocked on the door.

"Hey dad? I forgot the keys! Open the door" It was Alexis' voice. I smiled and went to open the door. Kate wanted to stay in the living room but I dragged her along. You can imagine the surprise in her eyes when she saw me and Beckett together, me with my hand around her waist.

"Hey dad. Detective Beckett." She greeted and entered home. She threw her backpack to the couch and threw us a curious smile. I laughed a bit at her face.

"Alexis, we have news for you" Her eyes jumped from our faces to our joined bodies and she grinned.

"You're together aren't you?" She asked, excited, jumping to hug us. I hug her back and so did Kate.

"Yes we are" The damn smile looked like it was glued to my face. I was smiling so much that it hurt.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed. Yes, she actually squealed.

"And we have other news for you" Kate rested her hand in her belly and I rested mine on top of hers. Alexis eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant!" Kate announced. Alexis looked shocked for a second and then she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Congratulations Detective Beckett, Dad!"

"Call me Kate" Asked Beckett. I sighed in contentment. Alexis looked really happy and kept showering Kate with questions.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Do you have a name for him already? Can I be the godmother?" Kate laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"We still don't know but I'm sure you can be the godmother!" She assured her. Just then my mother came in. Her eyes landed on me, Kate and Alexis. I guess she heard some of the questions because she looked rather shocked.

"You're having a baby?" She asked, smiling. Kate nodded shyly "Well don't be shy darling! Who's the father?" I proudly cleared my throat and raised my hand. My mother's eyes widened in surprise.

"You?" She choked out.

"I was expecting a better answer but yes, me" I joked at my mother's shock. Kate looked uncomfortable.

"I think I better go" She said and seemed to snap my mother back to reality.

"Nonsense. We would love to have you for dinner!" And with that she was off to go buy wine.

Kate sighed and I laughed, capturing her lips with mine once again.

**Awwww, don't you just love fluff? Anyway, next chapter the whole precinct finds out... not that they tell them ;)**

**Also, tell me that you got the reference to Vampire Academy – Adrian Ivashkov! I personally like him better than Dimitri but oh well. What's you opinion?**


End file.
